The circuit of remembrance
by Smallpox
Summary: La signature d'un passé douloureux dont elle aurait voulu effacer...


_**Me revoilà ! Pour ce second poste, je vous propose un OS assez long qui mêle drame et romance. Je ne sais pas pour quoi mais j'adore faire ce mélange ^^**_

_**Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous n'aurez pas non plus la larme à l'œil ! LOL**_

_**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les Reviews si vous lisez. Thx**_

**The circuit of remembrance**

Il ne lâchait rien. Il profitait le plus possible, tout comme elle. Cette chaleur interne qu'elle ressentait, il la ressentait également. Un bras entourant sa taille, ses doigts parcouraient la ligne de son dos tandis que sa langue se baladait dans son cou à la recherche de cet endroit qui aimait tout particulièrement être stimulé. Ses boucles brunes qui tombaient sur son visage et lui chatouillaient le bout du nez provoquèrent chez lui ce petit effet qui lui plaisait tant. Du bout de la langue, il reconnut le goût délicatement fruité de sa peau et n'en resta pas indifférent. Ses doigts à elle, quand sa main ne faisait pas d'incessants va et viens de sa tempe à son menton, se faufilaient dans ses cheveux et ses ongles griffaient son crâne de façon compulsive, le faisant doucement grogner de plaisir. Les mains sur ses omoplates glissèrent plus bas et ses doigts filiformes insistèrent langoureusement sur ses reins lorsqu'elle se pencha un peu plus et déposa ses lèvres sur sa pomme d'Adam avant qu'il n'y eut retournement de situation. Désormais, il menait la danse et, bien qu'elle aimait être la décisionnaire, elle en était contente. Elle aimait aussi le savoir pleinement satisfait, qu'il la domine un minimum tout en étant légèrement troublé même s'il était sûr de lui. Elle aimait savoir qu'elle représentait pour lui une inépuisable source d'inspirations, lui laisser le pouvoir parce qu'il savait très bien l'utiliser. Dans ses yeux, elle aurait pu se perdre. Elle y voyait tournoyer tout ce qu'il ne lui disait pas tel la poussière dans le ciel avant que celle-ci ne retombe sur le sol de manière éthérée. Elle y voyait aussi autre chose, de plus profond et de moins discernable à la fois.

Une lueur s'illumina au fond de ses pupilles quand il glissa sa main le long de sa cuisse, remontant lentement vers sa hanche. Il rapprocha son visage du sien, lui faisant croire ce qu'elle semblait attendre. Ses lèvres se posèrent d'abord dans son cou, puis redessinèrent le contour de sa mâchoire anguleuse avant de goûter à sa pommette, sa joue rosée. Au creux de son oreille, il murmura quelques mots, peut-être trois. Sa voix était suave et enrouée de désir. Éraillée et gutturale, comme elle l'aimait. Elle s'empara de ses lèvres avant de ne plus pouvoir supporter cette pression qu'il lui faisait subir avec une audace qu'elle qualifiait d'inébranlable. Lentement, il se délecta de la partie charnue de sa bouche. Il voulut jouer avec elle, la faire languir un peu plus. Elle exprima sa frustration lorsqu'il la taquina du bout des lèvres, ne voulant pas aller trop vite. Elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur, il le savait, le sentait. Subitement, et sans qu'il ne s'y attende spécialement, elle releva quelque peu la tête alors que ses mains maintenaient davantage son visage proche du sien, faisant se compresser plus franchement ses lèvres contre les siennes. À la façon qu'elle avait de lui caresser la nuque avant de doucement diriger ses mains le long de son corps, il le comprit amplement, elle le suppliait. Le suppliait d'en finir, le suppliait de faire taire ses tensions. Il tua ce supplice sans pour autant l'anéantir, il savait qu'à petite dose il devenait appréciable aussi bien pour lui que pour elle. Très lentement et sans jamais se presser, il fit naître en elle cette douce chaleur qui ne la quittera pas pendant des heures. Pas une seule fois il ne s'attarda sur ses seins nus, comme s'il savait ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle attendait précisément. Et ce n'était en aucun cas cela. Sous lui, il la sentait remuer des hanches, mouvant son bassin à la recherche de l'angle à adopter. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, elle laissa échapper le premier gémissement, léger, témoignant de son plaisir naissant. Plusieurs minutes après, ce fut à son tour de donner une musicalité à cette sonate. Comme cette dernière, celle-ci était constituée de plusieurs mouvements alternativement lents et rapides, rythmée par la cadence de ses coups de reins qui semblaient quelquefois être aléatoires.

S'effondrant sur elle, le poids de son corps sur le sien la rassurait et elle en profita pour passer doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux poivre et sel alors qu'elle haletait encore presque autant que lui. Il poussa un soupir d'extase et elle apprécia la résonnance que celui-ci provoqua contre sa cage thoracique. Roulant sur le côté, il se retrouva sur le dos et fut vite accosté par sa compagne qui se serra contre lui, la tête reposant sur son torse tandis que sa main libre ne se lassait pas de prodiguer de délicates arabesques sur son abdomen, retraçant perpétuellement la fine couche de poils qui s'étendait au-dessous de son nombril. Lui, il lui caressait distraitement l'épaule, repensant malgré lui aux évènements passés de la semaine. Toutes ces tensions, ces désagréments qui s'étaient accumulés au fil des jours avaient finis par causer une certaine amertume dans le cœur de la jeune femme qui s'était, quelque part, naturellement transmise à son partenaire. Elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu lui en parler ouvertement, ayant préféré changer de conversation quand il abordait le sujet avec un manque certain de tact. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus dans tout ça, c'était qu'il n'insistait pas pour en savoir davantage. D'une certaine manière, il devait respecter sa décision en étant loin de l'approuver. Elle voyait bien que par moment les traits de son visage se crispaient, que sa mâchoire se serrait et que l'étincelle de la frustration brillait dans le bleu de ses yeux. Mais ça, jamais elle ne lui en disait mot.

Les heures défilaient, les jours passaient et ce souvenir ne cessait d'être récurrent, comme il l'avait toujours été. Souvent, elle voulut lui en parler, le tenir au courant de ce qui n'allait pas parce qu'il partageait étroitement sa vie depuis quelques mois déjà. Et bien qu'elle avait cette forme de volonté qui se manifestait en son for intérieur, elle ne parvenait pourtant pas à l'effleurer avec plus qu'une certaine convoitise. Aujourd'hui, elle était restée seule, calfeutrée dans son bureau en n'ayant d'autre occupation que de s'immerger dans ses dossiers administratifs à caractères médicaux. Elle avait fait son possible, tenace dans sa tâche à accomplir. L'espoir précaire qu'elle avait eu fut définitivement soufflé pour laisser place à ce sentiment d'affliction qu'elle commençait à bien connaître. La fin de sa journée arriva sans qu'elle n'y prêtât attention alors qu'elle distinguait furtivement les élément du paysage alentour à travers les stores. Rien ne servait de rester là, mollement installée sur sa chaise quand elle ne prenait pas une position catatonique devant la surface vitrée horizontalement parcourues de lattes métalliques. Ses affaires furent prises hâtivement, sans se poser la question de savoir si tout y était, et elle disparue du périmètre hospitalier.

La moto était là, garée le long du trottoir qui s'étendait jusqu'au prochain carrefour visible du pas de sa porte pendant la saison hivernale. Elle était surprise comme elle ne l'était pas du tout. Il avait l'habitude parfois de passer à l'improviste, lui rappelant par la suite qu'un peu d'imprévu était toujours bon à prendre. Généralement il prévenait, mais c'était House. La porte s'ouvrit sur un espace à demi éclairé, comme endormi, conservé dans sa léthargie la plus pure. Le cliquetis des clés résonna lorsque celles-ci s'entrechoquèrent contre le creux de la coupelle en verre qui était posée sur le petit meuble de l'entrée. Elle observait les lieux avec une concentration emblématique de son calme naturel, inquiète de ne rien voir, de ne rien entendre de sa présence dans cette maison. Un détail retint toutefois son attention, trahissant son précédent sentiment. Assis sur le canapé dans la pénombre de la pièce, il paraissait même plus inquiet qu'elle. Tout du moins à un certain moment. C'était avant qu'il n'y eût chez elle cette touche de perplexité qui se lisait parfaitement sur son visage même lorsqu'elle tentait de la dissimuler. Immobile à hauteur de l'encadrement de l'arche mural, elle le regardait de manière insistante si bien qu'elle eut l'impression qu'à un moment sa vision s'était troublée. Durant les premières secondes - qui lui parurent être une éternité - il ne leva pas la tête vers elle et celle-ci en vint à se demander s'il s'était aperçu de sa présence. Cette question n'eut pas l'occasion de rester en suspend, vite chassée de son esprit au moment où son regard croisa le sien. Ça ne dura pas, comme s'il était mal à l'aise, honteux ou même rongé par la culpabilité. Rien de tout cela ne collait avec son caractère, avec sa personnalité. La question suivante arriva alors. Plus coriace que la précédente, elle fit appel à sa réflexion, son besoin de comprendre les choses. Peut-être avait-il tout découvert et que maintenant il attendait d'elle qu'elle lui formule ses aveux et lui donne une explication tangible. Ou pas. Ça ne pouvait pas être le cas car ça ne cadrait pas avec l'expression d'inquiétude qui était toujours peinte sur son visage. Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'un leurre, une ruse de plus qu'il pourrait nommer en l'ajoutant à sa liste déjà étoffée à l'extrême. Cette lueur, cette minuscule étincelle qui jaillissait de sa mine défaite lui prouva néanmoins qu'elle se trompait lourdement.

Elle s'était légèrement avancée, de plus en plus soucieuse de l'état des choses. Rien ne semblait pouvoir ou même vouloir sortir de la bouche de l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. De manière impulsive et sans réellement savoir ce qu'elle allait faire ou dire, elle prit une grande inspiration, silencieusement comme pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon.

_**Je peux tout t'expliquer, tu sais.**_

Voilà tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire. Évidement qu'elle pouvait tout lui expliquer, il lui suffisait pour ça de parler à cœur ouvert sans mettre de quelconques détails de côté. Tout comme il le savait parfaitement. Dieu, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle dise pareille bêtise ? Elle se coinça la lèvre inférieure entre ses dents quand elle entendit ses propres paroles. C'était aberrant et la résonance de ses dires lui parut presque grotesque. Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux, continuant de poser ce regard déconcertant sur sa personne.

_**Prend ton temps, je t'écoute.**_

Légèrement penché en avant avec les avant-bras qui reposaient sur la partie supérieure de ses genoux, il voulait obtenir d'elle une réponse, ne serait-ce que l'expression d'une émotion. Cette dernière se présenta lorsque, une fois encore, elle saisit de ses dents cette partie charnue de sa bouche. De plus, elle se sentait un peu ridicule à être plantée de cette façon devant lui qui la perçait de son sombre regard bleu. Prendre place sur le canapé semblait représenter un point capital pour une bonne entrée en la matière. Gardons tout de même une bonne distance. Trop éloigné aurait donné l'impression de ne pas être suffisamment sincère et trop rapproché signifierait que la situation était prise avec trop de légèreté. Les mains entrelacées au début, elle se détendit un peu plus quand elle commença à visualiser intérieurement la conversation qu'elle voulait lui tenir.

_**Je sais que tu m'en veux.**_

Il la regarda, l'œil brillant presque d'amusement. Elle avait dit cela tellement sûre d'elle, quasiment de manière inéluctable que sur le coup il trouva ça un peu ridicule. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas vrai, pas pour lui.

_**Pas du tout, non. Je veux juste savoir ce qui te rend dans cet état depuis quelques jours.**_

La fin de sa phrase sonnait comme un écho de supplice. Il avait vraiment formulé sa requête de façon explicite, dénuée de sens caché ou d'arrières pensées et elle le comprit très bien. Peut-être même qu'au fond d'elle-même elle avait anticipé cette réaction, ou du moins l'avait-elle très certainement envisagé. Se trouvant toujours dans la même posture, il observait attentivement son visage en étant dans l'attente d'une réponse de sa part. Compulsivement et de manière peut-être inconsciente, elle se mordillait maintenant la langue comme pour trouver le meilleur moyen d'amener la discussion sur ce sujet sensible. Ses doigts fins étaient malaxés anxieusement et si elle n'avait pas gardé un minimum de self-contrôle, son talon aurait martelé le sol de nervosité. Elle releva prudemment les yeux sur lui, le regard toujours posé sur elle comme s'il ne pouvait s'en détacher.

Elle le lui expliqua, se tenant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit lorsqu'elle l'avait découvert assis ici, l'esprit semblant inquiet. Cela avait naturellement débuté par la source de son malaise, aussi aberrant qu'il était normal. Les détails ne furent pas omis, même si certains d'entre eux connurent l'épilogue plus tôt que les autres. Elle avait décidé, sans vraiment en prendre la décision, de tout déballer d'un coup, de ne pas s'arrêter en chemin et de ne pas prendre le temps d'analyser chacune de ses réactions. Pour une fois, du moins plus qu'auparavant, elle avait laissé parler son cœur à sa place, se sentant même un peu spectatrice de la situation au même titre que lui. Et une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle se sentait mieux qu'avant. Car mieux avec elle-même mais elle angoissait quant à sa réaction. Celle-ci arriva alors qu'elle redoutait de voir dans ses yeux ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de mépris, d'incompréhension ou de contrariété. Au lieu de cela, elle découvrit plutôt une forme d'affliction mêlée à la frustration. Peut-être y avait-t-il aussi un sentiment de compassion pour lequel il se garda bien d'en démontrer la quelconque présence. Cette commisération resta secrète, muette derrière son air qui pourtant se décomposa légèrement. À présent, il paraissait guindé et ne sut trouver les mots pour tenter de la rassurer, de stopper ses inquiétudes qui étaient bien plus éparses qu'elle n'autorisait à le montrer. Trop préoccupée par l'aspect que pouvait avoir le sol, elle le remarqua à peine se passer une main derrière la nuque. Ce fut le son de sa voix, basse et platonique, qui la fit porter son regard ailleurs que sur le tapis qui recouvrait le plancher.

_**Je suis désolé, Lisa.**_

Malgré ses paroles sincères, elle ne daigna pas lui manifester la moindre attention. Bouleversée d'avoir dû parler de ça et aussi parce qu'elle s'en voulait de ne rien lui avoir dit plut tôt, elle garda son regard baissé à la façon de quelqu'un affecté par la honte. Ici, c'était plutôt parce qu'elle avait des remords, sentiments que décidemment elle connaissait bien. Dans son incapacité à lui offrir le réconfort dont elle avait besoin, il parvint toutefois à tendre une main vers elle, lui relevant la tête en faisant pression au niveau de son menton. Ses grands yeux bleus aciers lui révélèrent plus que ce qu'il ne réussit à lui dire et, pour cette fois, il en fut satisfait.

Elle éprouvait à la fois beaucoup de soulagement et beaucoup de douleur. Cette cicatrice… Il lui avait tant de fois demandé ce qui l'avait provoqué, demandé si souvent d'où est-ce qu'elle venait. Jamais elle ne lui avait répondu convenablement, ne lui avait explicitement dit la vérité. Aujourd'hui, c'était chose faite. Il savait tout, absolument tout même si elle avait préféré passer sur quelques détails.

Il y a de ça plusieurs années, une bonne quinzaine plus précisément, avant qu'elle ne soit nommée directrice administrative et qu'elle n'engage le diagnosticien, elle revenait d'une soirée avec son frère. Elle n'avait parlé à personne de celui-ci, pas même à House qui fut très surpris d'apprendre qu'elle avait un frère. Enfin c'était plutôt son demi-frère vu qu'ils n'avaient que leur père en commun, mais elle n'avait jamais vu cette différence. Ce soir-là, donc, ils avaient eu un accident de voiture et, à son réveil, elle avait appris qu'il avait été tué sur le coup. Cette horreur lui avait ôté la vie, laissant derrière lui une jeune femme anéantie et à l'âme abîmée, marquée à vie de cette cicatrice d'une singularité qui n'avait rien d'extrêmement particulier. Partant de la pointe de l'omoplate droit, elle s'étendait jusque dans le haut des reins en dessinant une légère courbe qui s'arquait vers la gauche, atteignant ainsi dans sa courbure la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avant sa nuit avec elle qui avait suivi la soirée où il avait vu mourir Hanna dans l'ambulance. Évidemment, sur le coup il n'en avait pas fait de cas mais rapidement, un soir où il avait laissé ses doigts se balader librement le long de son dos, il s'était attardé dessus et lui avait demandé son origine. Elle n'avait pas répondu, pas franchement. Il avait bien remarqué que ce sujet-là n'était pas fait pour que l'on s'y attarde mais il était tout de même très intrigué par son comportement. Un jour, alors qu'ils rentraient doucement dans leur intimité de couple, ses doigts avaient frôlés à maintes reprises cette cicatrice et vraisemblablement cela l'avait un peu trop ému. Brusquement, elle s'était détachée de lui et avait fini sa soirée sur le canapé de son salon, pleurant silencieusement en pensant à tort qu'il ne l'entendait pas. Plus tard, alors qu'il était resté étendu sur le matelas en se torturant l'esprit avec sa réaction, elle était revenue vers lui qui l'avait regardé sans dire un mot. Blottie dans ses bras, elle avait fermé les yeux en ayant voulu effacer tous ces mauvais souvenirs de sa mémoire. Il l'y aidait, à sa façon, et elle appréciait ce côté protecteur qu'il lui conférait en dépit du fait qu'il n'était pas doué dans ce domaine.

Après s'être un peu perdue dans ses lointaines pensées, elle leva prudemment les yeux vers lui et trouva son regard, toujours intéressé et ne manquant pas de le lui faire comprendre. Peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué mais ils étaient plus proches, l'espace qui les avait distancé n'existant quasiment plus. Le regard constamment planté dans le sien, sa main avait trouvé refuge dans celle de sa partenaire, son pouce effectuant de douces caresses sur l'intérieur de son poignet. Dans un naturel presque déconcertant, il se leva et l'attira à lui. Tous deux l'un face à l'autre, ils se jaugèrent, se dévisagèrent même. Elle ne put résister à la demande qu'il lui formula dans un silence qui lui fit réaliser que cette scène était en fait muette depuis au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes ; minutes pendant lesquelles elle n'avait vu le temps passer et s'était sentie hors de son propre corps, comme si rien de tout cela n'était réel et que tout n'était que pure imagination. Pourtant, cet homme en face d'elle lui rappela le contraire et c'est brusquement qu'elle prit conscience de sa requête. Il se fit pour cela aider d'un petit sourire mutin, s'alliant à ses yeux à la fois enjôleurs et rassurants. Ses grandes mains se posèrent de chaque côté de son bassin, prêtes à la maîtriser si elle venait à se dérober. Comme il l'avait espéré, elle n'en fit rien. Seulement, elle se crispa lorsqu'il lui fit comprendre plus explicitement ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Ses doigts avaient déjà agrippés de part et d'autre le bout de tissu, laissant subtilement apparaître une moindre parcelle de peau. À l'instant même, elle était restée figée, ne sachant pas si elle devait l'y autoriser ou le contrer dans son action dénuée de sens caché. Finalement, elle mit de côté son libre-arbitre et le laissa poursuivre son cheminement. Il remonta le haut de la jeune femme avant de retirer complètement celui-ci, la laissant avec un air comme pouvaient l'avoir les individus démunis. Observant chacune de ses réactions, il fit glisser le bout de ses doigts le long de son avant-bras gauche. Puis, il bifurqua une fois de plus vers ses hanches et décida de la faire se mettre dos à lui. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait ; elle n'était pas d'accord. Dans un premier temps, elle résista, tentant de ne pas se plier à sa volonté fermement prise. Les yeux de plus en plus habités par les larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas laisser couler, elle se retourna doucement. Ne pas le voir, ne pas pouvoir décrypter ses pensées… Elle avait horreur de ça. Elle sentait son regard insistant posé sur elle, cette trace indélébile. Elle ne bougeait pas, ne faisait rien. Une larme roula sur sa peau, dévalant silencieusement sa joue érubescente. Subitement, elle sentit ses bras forts l'enlacer, la serrant contre lui. Sa chaleur corporelle la fit frissonner et le baiser qu'il lui donna dans le cou finit de la faire sombrer dans cette enveloppe protectrice. Son menton râpa la partie dénudée de son épaule, amplifiant ainsi ses frisons, avant qu'il ne remonte le long de sa mâchoire.

_**Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.**_

Elle le savait, même si elle s'était pendant toutes ces années interdite de se l'admettre. Comme si elle devait porter le poids de ce remord sur les épaules, elle se l'infligeait jours après jours. C'était devenu le fardeau de sa culpabilité, une charge lourde qu'elle subissait plus qu'elle supportait.

_**Je sais.**_

Tant bien que mal, elle avait essayé de le cacher mais il avait bien remarqué que sa voix était chevrotante, tremblante d'un trop plein d'émotions. Continuant de la détailler, il lui sembla voir à un moment un léger soubresaut, petit mouvement spasmodique ébranlant la partie supérieure de son corps qui lui paraissait si frêle. Sans rien dire de plus, il fit le tour, voulant maintenant se retrouver face à elle. Il voulait que ses yeux le pénètrent jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même, que son regard se plante dans le sien et qu'il n'y trouve aucune fin. Cela leur arrivait à chaque fois qu'ils se regardaient intensément, et ça recommençait encore à présent. Ses orbes d'un gris lunaire dues à l'affliction ses fixèrent à ses pupilles, aussi grosses et rondes qu'elles pouvaient l'être. Il fut parcouru d'une vilaine sueur froide le long de l'épine dorsale, comme il s'y était attendu. Une main vint effleurer sa joue, essuyant au passage le sillon tracé par une perle de liquide salé. Il s'approcha prudemment, prêt à analyser la plus infime de ses réactions. Elle le laissa faire, restant immobile à l'endroit qu'elle n'avait pas quitté. Il vint doucement caresser ses lèvres et elle le laissa continuer sur sa lancée, appréciant secrètement son geste.

Une main se glissa dans son dos, redessinant le tracé de cette ligne de souffrance. Elle essaya à ce moment de se détacher de lui, en vain. Il l'avait senti tressaillir mais ne voulait en aucun cas la lâcher. Il voulait lui prouver que ce n'était rien. Bien que délicate et désagréable pour la jeune femme, il voyait en cette situation une aubaine, une ouverture de pouvoir lui faire comprendre que cette marque du passé n'était pour lui que bien insignifiante.

_**Tout va bien…**_

Dans son murmure, il la colla davantage contre lui et put ressentir ses muscles se relâcher, se détendrent sous les arabesques éthérées qu'il créa sans réfléchir, laissant libre cours à ses envies qui semblaient honnêtement la mettre en confiance. Elle était bien consciente de ne pas être la seule à arborer la marque d'un passé qui n'était aujourd'hui plus qu'une souffrance résultant de bons souvenirs devenus pour la plupart des démons qui ne cessaient de venir encore et encore hanter ses pensées. Dans un sens, elle en était un peu rassurée, voyant là qu'elle pouvait être comprise par son compagnon. Quelque part pourtant elle ne se sentait pas très bien, revenant sur les causes de sa blessure à lui. Sans y faire attention, sa main se posa machinalement sur sa cuisse droite, portant la signature d'une douleur persistante et impossible à tuer. De sa grande main, il écarta la sienne, ses longs doigts se refermant autour de son poignet fuselé. Elle le regarda, interloquée par sa réaction qu'elle prit au début pour un signe de non consentement, de refus et de fuite envers elle.

_**Je t'ai pardonné pour ça.**_

Son regard était des plus convainquant tout en étant doux et rassurant. Rien qu'en un regard, une certaine dose de déduction aussi, il avait vu dans ses yeux qu'elle s'en voulait encore. Elle éprouvait encore cette culpabilité, comme il en avait toujours été ainsi. Cette femme ne pourra jamais trouver la paix intérieure, jamais arrêter de se torturer pour des choses dont elle est en partie responsable mais qu'elle ne peut plus changer. C'était sa conviction, ce dont il croyait aussi fort que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Il ne se trompait pas, certainement que non… Il sentit sa meurtrissure le titiller, une sorte de démangeaison qui se propageait en profondeur. Une légère moue de la bouche, puis il la regarda fixement. Peut-être n'était-ce en fait que son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois après tout. Le poignet toujours prisonnier de sa main droite, elle s'avança à son tour vers lui. Cela fut comme un éclair déchirant le ciel ; son regard gris aux légères teintes bleuâtres le foudroya. Il se sentit désarmé, comme un homme pouvait l'être devant un tel phénomène climatique. Sa prise se fit superficielle, bien qu'il continuait d'enserrer son poignet tandis que son autre main à elle vint se plaquer sur sa joue piquante dans une lenteur quasi indécente. Elle était d'une telle tendresse que s'il n'avait pas su se contrôler ne serait-ce qu'un minimum il lui aurait montré toute son impulsivité, à l'état brute. Leurs yeux accrochés comme des aimants incapables de se défaire l'un de l'autre, il quitta son poignet et sa main se posa sur sa hanche. Ce magnétisme leur était propre depuis toujours, incapable de se dissoudre semble-t-il. Glissant dans ses reins, il exerça une légère pression qui fit discrètement briller ses yeux afin de la coller contre lui. Ses bras musclés prirent possession de son dos alors qu'elle posa sa tête contre son épaule.

Il lui montrait ouvertement qu'il était là pour elle, qu'elle ne serait pas seule dans ses moments de doutes et de désespoirs. Peut-être aurait-il dû lui prouver avant, mais peut-être aussi qu'il le lui démontrait de façon plus implicite. Ses yeux se fermèrent, laissant passer une goutte d'eau qui s'échoua au coin de ses lèvres, lui rappelant avec amertume que ces moments-là étaient trop rares à son goût, qu'elle les aimait et qu'elle en avait besoin. Et dans son étreinte à caractères remarquable et rassérénant, elle découvrit une nouvelle facette de cet homme qui l'avait tant de fois étonné. Au creux de son oreille, une seule chose résonna comme l'écho d'un hurlement en pleine montagne : _Je t'aime. _Si simple, tellement vrai, il lui fit savoir un peu plus qu'il était là, qu'elle n'avait plus à avoir peur. Le souvenir se renouvelle sous différente forme, ne cesse de perdurer à travers les pensées. Lovée contre lui, elle savoura le présent en repensant au passé et en envisageant le futur.

**The End **


End file.
